Encontrando la felicidad
by McAbbir
Summary: Sasuke viaja a otra dimensión, Ruto necesita a alguien quien amar. Horrible Summary lo se esto es un SasukexRuto pareja extraña pero que se hace, solo queda ver y opinar, pasen y lean contiene Lemon.


**Encontrando la felicidad.**

**Disclaimer: **Me encuentro en la posición lamentable de no poseer derechos en ningún personaje tanto de The Legend Of Zelda como de Naruto.

* * *

Ser una de los seis sabios era un trabajo agotador, tuvo que aceptar aquel puesto en contra de su voluntad, por que ese era su destino, renuncio a su amor y a pesar de que este lo encontró en otra persona, que ni fue en ella, ni en la Kokiri, ni siquiera en la princesa, lo encontró con aquella campesina, si como olvidar el rostro de aquella mujer que solo con dulzura y amabilidad arrebato el corazón de quien se suponía que seria su esposo, no podía tolerar aquello, quería amar, formar una familia, pero irremediablemente no podía, comenzaba a pensar que las diosas la habían castigado.

Pidió a Dios, obviando a sus diosas, pidió que le llegase un milagro, que del cielo cayese quien compartiría su vida con ella, no importara quien fuese, si no que la amase, aunque eso era imposible ya que era el guardián del Templo de Agua.

Seria mejor dejar de fantasear y ponerse a hacer lo que tenia que hacer, extrañamente sintió una poderosa energía, no era una energía como cualquier otra, no era como la de Ganondorf, esta era mucho más fuerte.

Desde los campos de Hyrule se podía apreciar como las nubes revoloteaban alrededor formando una especie de agujero, de sus entrañas salio una especie de energía oscura que descendía sobre el lago Hylian.

Un rubio de traje verde pudo observar aquel acontecimiento desde el Rancho que consideraba su hogar, miro hacia atrás y vio a su mujer, quien le devolvió una mirada de preocupación, el sabia de que se trataba, por que ahora tendría que cumplir su rol como protector y guardián de la paz en Hyrule

Rápidamente fue a la cabaña que estaba mas alejada, ella le siguió, mientras el se adentraba adentro, ella quedo afuera viendo y tocándose el corazón ante el acontecimiento se sentía extraña, entro y le observo como se colocaba una malla de metal debajo de su tunica verde, y se ponía sus botas y guantes, para luego colocarse el escudo real y aquella espada, que a pesar de no ser la Espada Maestra que una vez manejo, esta transmitía un aire de imponencia.

Miro a quien era su mujer y se acerco a ella agarrándola de la cintura y mirándole a aquellos azules ojos como los de el, le sonrió dulcemente.

– **No te preocupes Malon**_ –_ Le dijo mientras le abrazaba y susurraba a su oído–**Iré a investigar, los demás sabios deben estar al tanto de lo que ocurrió.**

_-_ella sentía aquel abrazo calido como los mas hermoso que podía tener-** Regresa a salvo**_ –_ Se besaron- **...Link**

Minutos después observo a Link tocar la ocarina del tiempo, recordó que fue uno de los regalos de los sabios, habían decidido guardar las piedras en sus lugares de orígenes, pero decidieron darle la ocarina a Link, por que era quien se conocía todas las melodías y claro fue impuesto como el guardián, quien custodiaría dicho instrumento y resguardaría.

Siente su cuerpo adolorido, lo único que puede ver es la oscura nada ¿Acaso así se siente morir realmente? Después de todo no esperaba que le diesen un pase directo al cielo, no creía que sus acciones lo salvarían, por que al fin de cuentas había sido un asesino.

Aun podía recordar el final de aquella batalla, que sentencio todo de por vida, con un alto costo.

– **¡Sasuke-Teme! ¿Que coño haces?**_ –_ Decía el rubio que poseía un gigantesco Rasenshuriken tres veces mas grande que el normal.

– **Naruto... Esta... Técnica es la que utilizo Rikudo**_ –_ Hablo seriamente mientras su cuerpo brillaba– **Esta técnica me permitirá encarnar en mi ser... Susano**_ –_ Caminaba mientras la armadura de Susano cubría su cuerpo –**Esta técnica tiene un alto costo**– Su torso y sus brazos cambiaban al igual que sus piernas y rostros – M**is ojos... Moriré como un Susano.**

La velocidad que poseía se había incrementado de tal forma que apareció junto aquel sujeto lo sujeto de sus brazos, la ventaja de aquella forma era que poseía dos brazos extras.

– **¿Crees que me detendrás?**

– **¿En realidad pensaste que solo tu pudiste despertar aquellos ojos?**

– El pelinegro de cabellos largos miro de refilón aquellos ojos grises y circulares-**Tú... – **No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

– **Yoroi no Susano Saigo**_ – _Hablo en su oído –**la técnica final de Rikudo**_ – _Ante aquellas palabras sus brazos destellaron una luz azul –**Ningendo**_ – _Sonrió -**Enton: Jigoku no Hono**_ –_ Su cuerpo comenzó a incendiarse de fuego negro mientras sujetaba a Madara –**Esta técnica la tenia solamente para Naruto y claro en dado caso para ti bastardo**_ –_ Dijo –**cinco años, cinco años me llevo descubrir el legado de Rikudo.**

Ante aquella señal Naruto solo pudo derramar lágrimas ante el que fue su Amigo/Rival/Hermano mientras observaba como un enorme domo de viento y fuego negro se erigía, anunciando la más dolorosa pérdida para el rubio, por que había luchado mucho para redimirlo y cumplir su promesa, pero ahora eso era parte del pasado.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Estaba en paz, ahora no le importaba si le torturaran durante la eternidad, había librado al mundo de los Uchiha para siempre, ya no habría mas descendientes de ojos malditos, había acabado el legado de maldad de su familia.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero se sentía extraño, su cuerpo parecía estar húmedo mejor dicho mojado, no sentía ni frió ni calor, era una calidez que le invadía, se alarmo al sentir aquel tacto sobre su cuerpo ¡No era posible! Se dijo a si mismo el había vivido en carne propia la desintegración de su ser ¿Como era posible estar vivo? Su respiración se agito.

Ella estaba pasando las aguas curativas por el cuerpo de aquel sujeto, cuando lo encontró estaba desecho, su cuerpo había sufrido quemaduras muy fuertes, laceraciones y cortes profundos, alarmada ante la posible muerte del sujeto, lo llevo al estanque del Templo de Agua, donde corrían las aguas curativas, la que solo utilizaban aquellos dignos.

Al ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a curarse, podía contemplarlo mejor, era de estatura alta, su físico era envidiable, su cabello era negro como el oscuro cielo, y lo que mas le impacto fue su rostro, era un rostro hermoso, era como un ángel, pero pudo observar que algunas cicatrices se quedaban en su cuerpo, recordó que el estanque solo cura las cicatrices físicas, pero había cicatrices que no podían ser curadas y estas eran las que el usuario dejaba como señal de recordatorio, enseñanza o pacto.

Cinco personas llegaban a los dominios del la Sabia del Agua, pero vieron que todo estaba en orden.

– **¿Que extraño? este lugar esta normal**_ –_ Dijo el mas alto-**Juro que desde la montaña se vio una gran nube oscura.**

– **Desde el bosque también sentí aquella presencia**_ –_ Intervino la mas pequeña de todos.

– **Es indudable que cayo por aquí pero la pregunta es ¿Que?**_ –_Mirando alrededor cabellos blancos.

Fue en ese momento que sintieron aquella misma presencia, miraron hacia la entrada del templo debajo del agua y vieron una figura nadar velozmente como delfín, para luego salir a la superficie, y girando sobre si mismo como un mono para luego caer de pie en el agua.

– **¿Que es eso?**_ –_ Dijo sorprendida la Gerudo.

– **¿Esta sobre el agua?**_ – _Estaba Saria igual de sorprendida.

Había salido de aquel extraño lugar, sentía su cuerpo aun agotado, sus ropas estaban desechas, lo único que lo cubría era sus tabis y aquellos pantalones raídos hasta la rodilla.

En eso Link salta sobre el agua desde que tenia el medallon tenía una cualidad única y era que podía nadar rápido y caminar sobre el agua.

– **Es extraño, solo aquellos que posean el medallón del agua pueden hacer esa hazaña**_ – _Dijo mirando al azabache –**¿Que hiciste con Ruto?**

– _..._

– Desenvaina su espada – **Respónde, no hay necesidad de llegar a mas violencia.**

Regla Nº1 de su código _"No hay traición si confianza, por eso nunca confiar"_ y era cierto no confiaba en aquellos seres ¿Donde estaba no lo sabia? Pero podía intuir que no escaparía muy fácilmente, podía hacerse cargo del sujeto que tenia en frente, pero de los otros cuatro que estaban atrás era otra historia que contar, rendirse nunca entraba en sus planes.

Corrió hacia el, este le ataco de frente con aquella espada, pero la evadió saltando a un lado, e impulsarse, para cuando iba a darle otro corte salta sobre el y cae de espaldas, comienza a realizar sellos, observa los tatuajes de sus antebrazos y saca una Kusarigama.

Todos desde arriba vieron como increíblemente de entre sus brazos saco una pequeña guadaña con cadena.

Observaban la pelea, ninguno podía intervenir por que no estaban en sus dominios y claro no tenían la habilidad especial de ese sujeto.

El sujeto tenia buena defensa debía elogiar que era un excelente espadachín, casi nadie podía resistir mas de cinco minutos contra el, aunque dudaba aquello por que apenas salía consiente de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, sus reservas de Chakra no estaban del todo completas, por lo que solo se valía de puro Taijutsu.

Las cosas para Link se estaban poniendo seria y eso no le gustaba, el sujeto era bueno en lo que hacia, parecía estar entrenado solo para luchar, no había espacios abiertos en aquella defensa y nada por el estilo, sabia que lo superaba con velocidad, pero el la suplía con fuerza.

En eso recuerda los diamantes de Din, sonríe de medio lado, si se le acercaba lo suficiente podría lastimar pero podría acercarse para desarmarlo, pero sin llegar a matarlo pero ese era el problema ya que el sujeto peleaba bien a distancia corta y media.

Justo cuando fue a atacar pudo divisar como un haz de luz salía dirigido hacia el, la esquivo con agilidad, y vio otras mas dando mortales hacia atrás pudo ver como aquel sujeto rubio le atacaba a distancia con su espada, ahora la pelea se estaba poniendo interesante.

Cuando pudo enredar su Kusarigama esta se rompió debido a la energía que libero en la hoja su rival, salto con precaución hacia atrás, toco sus tatuajes e invocando una cantidad de Shurikens los lanzo todos al mismo objetivo.

Link abrió los ojos y vio aquella cantidad y se sorprendió fue al ver como el pelinegro realizo unos extrañas señas con las manos y pareció multiplicar aquellos proyectiles era como un enjambre, cargo su espada.

– **¡Link!**_ – _Dijeron los que estaban en la cima.

– **¡Danuria!**_ – _Detenles dijo suplicante la niña mientras se tocaba el corazón.

– **¿Impa tu conoces esas extrañas habilidades?**_ – _La princesa miro a su nana.

– **No…es posible** _– _Estaba sorprendida como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Link logro desquebrajar aquel ataque con un torbellino de energía, pero al ver que su oponente no estaba miro a los alrededores y le vio lejos, realizando las mismas señas pero con gran velocidad.

– **Acabare con todos ustedes**_ – _Dijo finalmente, aquella voz era monótona, destilaba frialdad y era amenazante–**"Crear una técnica como esta requiere mucho Chakra, pero como estamos en un lago, el costo se reducirá a un cuarto"**_ – _Pensó–**Suiton: Arashi Hyaku Ryu Ha**_ – _Dijo finalmente.

Los presentes observaron como una cantidad innumerable de Dragones emergía de aquellas aguas, todos detrás del sujeto, era tan increíble como aterrador, poder ver alguien con semejante poder y crear tan abominables criaturas, estas arremetieron contra ellos.

– **¡Mueran!**_ –_dijo finalmente mientras los dragones atacaban.

Preparándose para defenderse, los presentes adquieren posición en guardia, ante aquella marejada de dragones avanzar con ímpetu hacia ellos, pero por arte de magia estos estallan frente a ellos causando una lluvia, y sorprendiendo mucho al azabache.

– **¡Basta!**_ – _De entre las aguas salio aquella mujer que vio dentro del templo, de piel blanca como el mármol y manchas celestes, se encontraba ahí mirándole con aquellos ojos color rosas –**No hay necesidad de pelear**_ – _Dijo serenamente.

– **No confió en nadie, ni en ti aunque me hayas salvado**_ – _Respondió fríamente y distante** – ¡Nadie te pidió que me salvaras!**_ – _Alzo la voz –**¡Quería Morir y cerrar aquel capitulo!**_ –_ Todos escuchaban sus palabras, cayo de rodillas y se miro en aquel reflejo.

Cayo en el agua finalmente, los sabios se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Zelda.

– **¿Viste algo en su corazón?**_ – _La Gerudo miro a Zelda, sabia que era la única con esa capacidad.

– La princesa estaba en silencio, había podido ver dentro del corazón de aquel joven, pero lo que vio la dejo sin habla, solo fue hasta que la voz de Impa la saco del trance –**¿Que vio su alteza?**

– **El joven ha sufrido mucho**_ – _Aclaro –**Su camino ha estado plagado de oscuridad y mortandad, donde quiera que ha caminado solo a arrastrado la muerte y la desolación, su sangre es lo que hizo de el, lo que fue en aquel lugar, un lugar lleno de devastación y guerra, que no conoció la paz nunca, un lugar donde pocos podrían llamar hogar, redimido por la amistad, busco la forma de enmendar sus actos y como tal pudo obtener por medio de su sacrificio y aniquilación de aquel mal**_ – _Termino de hablar.

Link escucho todo mientras veía el cuerpo desmayado de aquel sujeto, sin duda su poder era asombroso, si las palabras de la Princesa Zelda eran ciertas, el solo buscaba la paz eterna.

– **¿Representa un peligro?**_ – _Finalmente coloco su espada en el cuello de aquel pelinegro el rubio mirando a todos –**Por que de serlo, me veré obligado a darle paso al mas allá.**

– **No te atrevas**_ – _Dijo la Zora –**No le quitaras la vida a nadie.**

– El rubio se sorprendió –**¿Y eso? Por lo que vi casi te lastima y eso que le curaste.**

– **Que haya paz con ustedes hermanos**_ – _Dijo interviniendo el gran Goron-**Su espíritu es de un guerrero, parece que ha estado curtido en miles de batalla, el fuego de su corazón me lo dice.**

– **Link... **– Dijo la princesa llamándole –**El es...como tu.**

– **¿Como yo?**_ – _Dijo algo serio –**Pues a mí nunca ha brotado la maldad.**

– **El le fue arrebatado todo**_ –_ Dijo finalmente Zelda todos le vieron –**Su camino no fue como el de muchos héroes, su camino fue plagado de oscuridad y aun así, hizo la justicia según su criterio y a un alto costo.**

– **No necesito de tu piedad**_ – _Aquella voz le sorprendió –** Ni la de nadie**_ – _Dirigieron la mirada a el, estaba agotado e inclusive se notaba en su cuerpo, su cuerpo comenzó a prenderse en llamas –**Debieron dejarme morir**_ –_ Se desvaneció en aquellas llamas y desapareció.

– **Ese... Fue el Jutsu cuerpo en llamas**_ –_ Dijo sorprendida finalmente Impa.

– **¿Sabes de sus técnicas?**_ – _pregunto Link.

– **Impa... ¿Acaso las técnicas de los Sheikah no son iguales a las de el?**

– Negó con la cabeza –N**unca... Nosotros nunca utilizamos ese tipo de técnicas...**

Desde ese entonces no le volvieron a ver, le habían buscado, pero parecía que la tierra lo había desaparecido, no había rastro de el y su energía, por lo que dejaron su búsqueda, pasaron los meses cuando ahora cada vez, cada luna llena en aquel lago se escuchaba aquella esplendorosa música, triste y anhelante, mostraba desolación.

Estaba en el Templo paseando, muchas veces no podía quitarse de encima aquel rostro, que por extraña razón la dejaba en aquel estado de lapsus mental, pero al escuchar aquella melodía, todo desaparecía, ahora que recordaba solo se escuchaba desde la llegada de aquel sujeto y solo los días de luna llena.

Salio de sus aposentos a la superficie y camino por la orilla de aquel lugar, y al subir nada por los alrededores y ve a un grupo de Hylian cerrando la ventana, se acerca a estos y les pregunta.

– **¿Que sucede por que cargan tan angustiada cara?**

– Ellos sin saber quien es, le replican –**Mi señora... Por lo que mas quiera, no se acerque a aquel condenado.**

– **¿Como no le entiendo?**

_- _**Aquel que toca tan hermosa melodía, a pesar que es triste y melancólica, se lo suplico no se acerque a el, o si no podrá ser testigo de visiones horrendas**_ –_dijo finalmente-**yo que usted me voy al reino Zora.**

Dicho esto su conversación finalizo, nado donde estaba la entrada del templo y contemplo aquella figura iluminada a la luz de la luna, salio del agua y vio que era el mismo sujeto que ayudo, pero extrañamente su mente dictaba mantener una distancia prudente, que no se acercase mas, pero su cuerpo fue diferente, pudo verle sentado en un tocón de madera tocando aquel instrumento, que era extraño y desconocido.

Al hacer esta acción, en su mente comenzaron a llegar visiones, extrañas visiones y el protagonista de ella era un niño de cabellos negros, eran de lo mas cálidas a las mas frías, pudo ver como este se convirtió en un monstruo, como el odio le corrompía y como lucho varias veces contra quien seria su rival, un sujeto de cabellos rubios, piel bronceada y mirada azul, su presencia a diferencia del joven era cálida y serena, era de naturaleza noble y templada, era como si no fuese de ese mundo al igual que el de cabellos negros, quien portaba un aire de frialdad imperturbable, maldad contemplo en aquellos flashes de su vida como estos luchaban.

"_Te deje vivir por capricho, ahora te matare por_ _capricho" _dijo monótonamente mientras su mano se electrocutaba.

"_!Sasuke-teme! ¡Prometí devolverte a la aldea! Yo, Kakashi queremos que vuelvas e inclusive Sakura-chan aun te ama" _en aquella mano formo una esfera azul.

"_Me halagas dobe… Pero yo no le amo, nunca dije amarla u otra cosa, ella nunca se digno de ver al verdadero Sasuke"_ Espeto con frialdad_ " En mi vida no existe el amor, solo el odio, moriré en la soledad por que así lo he dictado en mi camino…. Cuando cumpla con mi deber, podre morir en paz"_ Corrió hacia aquel joven de cabellos rubios quien también dio la carrera en su dirección.

Observo como aquel campo se envolvió por un domo de energía que arraso con todo, como entre aquella luminosidad se encontraban luchando fieramente ellos dos, el con una espada y el otro con dos cuchillas, saltando, dando piruetas y bloqueado las estocadas.

Luego vio aquella destrucción como aquel torbellino de extraño color negro se erigía y ahí el rubio gritaba con toda fuerza.

"_¡Temeeee!"_

"_Adiós Naruto… Siempre serás… Mi hermano" _sonrió mientras se incineraba junto a otro cuerpo.

Quedo estática, aquella cantidad de recuerdos ¿Acaso era su vida pasada? No sabia que decir, aquella melodía era triste, rememoraba a los caídos, a las desgracias.

– **No se si llamarte tonta o valiente**_ –_ Dijo con sorna mientras tocaba –**Le llamo Luz de Luna**_ –_ Se dedico a tocarla y ella a contemplar aquella nota hasta finalizarla.

– **¿Qué harás?**_ – _Le pregunto y ella se reprendió ¿Qué hacia preguntando eso?

– **No lo se**_**…**__ – _Suspiro –**No tengo donde ir y creo que tampoco importe.**

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, sin decir mas nada la Zora solo se sentó en la orilla de aquel lugar tocando con sus pies el agua, mientras el azabache aguardaba distancia y la miraba.

Se quedo mirándola, extrañamente ella poseía un aura que daba ganas de contemplarla, poseía un esbelto y proporcionado cuerpo, aquellas extrañas manchas azules y el tono de piel blanco como un papel, el rostro era de lo mas hermoso hasta donde ahora veía y se reprendió mentalmente ¿Qué hacia viendo aquello? ¿Hacia cuanto que no tenia a una mujer en sus brazos? Si tanto era la calentura que ahora veía hermosa aquella criatura a sus ojos.

– **¿Me contarias de tu mundo? ¿Me dirías como era aquel sitio?**_ –_ Pregunto al aire mientras el solo la miraba.

– **A cambio que tu me cuentes en donde estoy.**

Desde aquella noche, casi las lunas llenas ellos se encontraban y hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta casi amanecer cuando el desaparecía entre las sombras, el hablo de su lugar de origen, de su sangre y de su ante pasado, mientras ella quedaba maravillada ante un ser que podía tener el poder cercano a un Dios y que este era catalogado como el mas fuerte de su mundo, de cómo enseño la paz y como la humanidad se sumió a la oscuridad luego de su ausencia, de cómo su linaje se sumergió en guerra por aquel legado que el dejo antes de partir, le conto sobre Shinobis, el Ninjutsu y todo aquello que se viera que aun recordaba, las guerras y sus objetivos, e inclusive le conto sobre su familia de cómo esta pereció y como el se sumergió en aquella campaña de venganza.

Ella en cambio le conto sobre la tierra de Hyrule y como fue formada, muy contrariado a eso omitió su comentario y siguió, como las fuerzas del mal salían a flote con el paso de los años y como el legendario héroe del tiempo las vencía, había mencionado que era aquel rubio a quien se enfrento, le dijo que era un sabio del templo de agua y le conto sobre cada raza, el solo veía con cierto interés y curiosidad sobre estos.

Los meses pasaron y fueron haciéndose mas cercanos por extraña razón, el azabache encontraba a la Zora como una mujer tranquila, aunque algo caprichosa pero no era demandante y ella encontraba en el un buen oyente alguien que solo escuchaba sin siquiera juzgarla pero extrañamente se sentía algo extraña a su lado, era como si su corazón palpitara ante una emoción desconocida, negó varias veces de ella y siguió como si nada.

Extrañamente esa noche ellos no habían hablado, solo estaban en silencio ante la luz de la luna.

– **Dímelo**_ –_aquello sorprendió a la Zora.

– **¿Cómo?**

– **algo te preocupa…estas muy distraída y dudo no quieras contarlo, te he visto durante varias noches perdida en tus pensamientos **_– _¿Acaso la conocía bien? –**¿Acaso alguien robo el corazón de la Princesa y Sabia Ruto? **_–_ Dijo con diversión causando un ligero sonrojo en ella.

– **¡Cállate! **_– _Hizo un puchero y fue a pegarle, pero este la evade y ríe divertido, fue en ese instante que vio aquella sonrisa genuina y sincera, era la primera vez que la veía y supo que no había vuelta atrás, era un ángel aquel sujeto.

El posesivamente la arrincona contra aquel árbol viejo y grande sin hojas y la presiona contra este sujetando firme pero suavemente sus manos y la mira de forma diferente, era inexplicable lo que pasaba por su mente.

– **¿Qué crees que haces? **_– _Dijo ruborizada ante el agarre.

– **Pues lo que debo hacer**_ –_ Sonrió acercándose, ella solo podía sentir aquel cálido aliento de su captor –**¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta como me miras? ¿Cómo te pierdes cada vez que hablamos?**

– **¿No se de que hablas? Ade…**

Le había robado un beso aquel azabache ¡La Estaba Besando! Aquel beso era fiero y brusco, no era nada caballeroso, pero no podía negarse a corresponderle y correspondió aquel beso, sintió como el cogía su cintura y ella ponía sus brazos en el cuello de el para luego acariciar aquellos negros cabellos. Fue durante la falta de aire que se separaron y ella desvió avergonzada su rostro.

– **Yo… Yo…**

– **Lo se…**_ –_ Ella abrió los ojos mirándole sorprendida –**Yo también pienso en eso**_ – _Le dijo roncamente aquello la estremeció –**Me gustaría intentarlo.**

Ella sintió extrañamente un palpito cálido en su corazón, pero no pudo pensar mas por que aquel beso era demandante y ella debía poner de su parte en ello, fueron besándose y acariciándose en aquella noche, como la luna de testigos, ella gemía cada caricia que le daba el, y fue en ese instante que las punta de sus pechos salieron a flote con un lindo color azul, no dudo en abalanzarse sobre ellas para acariciarlas poniéndolas duras y erectas mientras besaba aquel terso y hermoso cuello con vehemencia haciéndola estremecer ante el contacto.

Por su parte ella no se quedo sola y comenzó a acariciar su espalda y fue como poco a poco retiro toda vestimenta de el, en aquel lugar quedando desnudos el uno al otro, aunque ella de por si lo estaba, aquellos pliegues de las aletas se redujeron a un simple bulto en sus antebrazos de forma alargada como un colmillo, al igual que sus caderas, el solo podía admirar aquel hermoso cuerpo pero extrañamente vio como aquella cabeza desbordaba un cabello trenzado azul.

– **¿No entiendo?**_ –_ Dijo sorprendido.

– **Esta es nuestra verdadera forma**_ – _Le dijo acercándose y acariciando aquel fornido pecho –**Aquella apariencia anterior se adopta cuando vivimos en el agua**_ – _Le dijo –**Pero cuando vivimos en tierra podemos adoptar esta o en su defecto somos capaces de cambiarla cuando nos plazca.**

– **¿Quieres decir que solo unos pocos pueden cambiarla?**_ – _La princesa sonrió y asintió –**No se a cual decidirme, pero…eres igual de hermosa de un modo u otro**_ –_La atrajo hacia el y comenzó a besar mientras esta solo gemía ante las caricias reanudadas.

Pasaron ahí aquellos minutos que para ellos serian eternos, el la besaba con pasión, con deseo y lujuria, la deseaba y ella también a el, los besos de aquel azabache eran con mucha experiencia y parecía que querían hacerla estallar.

– **¿Te gusta?**_ – _Por extraña razón aquello la excito mas aun a pesar de sonar vulgar, sintió como la acariciaba ahí adentro, vio como este bajaba y comenzaba a introducir su lengua y esta solo gemía, sentía sus piernas desfallecer ante tal acto lascivo.

El la volteo y ella recostó su rostro al árbol con sus manos y sintió como era penetrada, era lo más doloroso y placentero que sintió en su vida, pero mucho placer era lo que sentía, este comenzó con un ritmo suave para después ser mas fuerte, haciendo que ella gimiera.

Cada estocada la sentía mas profunda dentro de su ser, sentía que desbordaría de placer y comenzó a dar gemidos genuinos de placer, cosa que excito mas a nuestro Sasuke que aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, y luego se agacho ligeramente para poder acariciar aquellos apetecibles senos mientras ella gemía.

– **Sa…suke…hmmm…ahmm**_ – _sucumbió ante la oleada de placer.

– H**ace…**_ – _La embestía mientras besaba su espalda –**Tiempo… Quería… Hacerte… Mía.**

– **Soy… Soy tuya**_ – _Dijo finalmente mientras el liberaba aquella carga dentro de ella.

Continuaron con aquello durante toda la noche, entregándose a ellos, solos el y ella no había nadie quien se interpusiera y el no dejaría de lado la oportunidad de amar a alguien de nuevo.

Desde ese momento no había día que estuviesen lejos el uno del otro, Ruto se había ido durante un par de días para atender una reunión con los otros sabios, mientras el resguardaba aquel lugar sentado tocando mientras el crepúsculo descendía en el horizonte, aquella melodía siempre esperándola y queriéndola.

– **Papa…**_ – _Escucho decir a sus espaldas –**¿Podrías tocar mas tiempo?**_ – _El aludido miro hacia atrás y vio una niña de cabello negro y de ojos azules, era blanca como el, pero heredo aquellas manchas azules en su cuerpecito, tenia un traje de una sola pieza sonrió ante aquello y volvió a tocar, mientras veía a su hija danzar inocentemente por aquel lugar.

– **¿Sabes que la malcrías?**_ – _Dijo divertida aquella fémina a su espalda mientras el tocaba aquella melodía.

– **No tanto como a ****ti**_ – _Respondió y solo sintió como ella se sentaba a un lado y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de el.

– **¿Hace cuanto tiempo?**

– **Cinco años, dos meses y quince días**_ – _Le dijo –**Estos han sido los mas gratificantes que he tenido y he contado por el temor de que se me acaben.**

– **Tonto… Vivirás una vida larga… No me apartare de ti**_ –_ Finalizo mientras el seguía tocando, sonrió levemente no una sonrisa cualquiera, si no uno que denotaba mucha alegría.

Después de todo tal ves Kamisama obro en pago de su sacrificio, dándole la oportunidad de vivir otra vez en felicidad, estaba agradecido por ello y mas que nunca dejaría que algo se las arrebátese.


End file.
